A James and Lily Potter Love Story
by Sirius3
Summary: This is a love story about Lily and James Potter. I would greatly appreciate it if you could find the time to review!!


A/N: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J. K. Rowling!!!!!! This is a love story so please don't complain that it is too mushy!! I would greatly appreciate it if you could review it!!  
  
  
  
A James and Lily Potter Love Story  
  
  
  
I woke up that Saturday morning to find myself laying on a Gryffindor couch with the one I loved on top of me…Lily Evans. We had obviosly been talking…er…well...maybe more than talking…but…you know…I stayed where I was so I didn't wake her, but I found she was already awake. "'Morning beautiful." I said. "'Morning hun." Lily said. She smiles, kissed me, and got off. I got up and walked up to my dorm to find Sirius Black, my best friend, sitting on his bed sniggering hysterically. "What!?" I asked him. He just kept sniggering and laughing. I sighed. "I…saw…you…" he managed to say. "Doing what?" I asked. "Down…there…this…morning…with…Lily…" he choked through a laugh. I rolled my eyes and got ready. He just sat there laughing. Sometimes I can't believe he is my best friend...other times I am glad he is.  
  
I went back down to the common room. Lily was waiting for me so we could go get breakfast. "Are you ready." She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes. Let's go." I said as we held hands and walked to the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Peter (oooo that rat Peter…) were following us, but we didn't notice. We were too interesting and watching each other. Peter was sniggering his little snigger. I could hear him and turned around. "PETER PETTIGREW!!" I bellowed. He ran. I turned back to Lily and we walked into the Great Hall.  
  
A few minutes later, Lily and I were back in the common room. Sirius walked in and tapped on my head playfully reminding me something. I jabbed him in the ribs telling him to stop. He walked away smiling broadly. "So…how've you been Lily?" I asked her…but I knew it was a stupid thing to ask. "Well….I've been with you most of my time." She said and smiled. I smiled back. Remus now walked in with Peter. Peter started sniggering when he saw Lily and I. I got up and socked him. "SHUSH!!" I said. Peter coughed. "Ok…Ok…" he said and he walked up to the boys' dorm. "As we were saying…" I said as I sat next to Lily again. She smiled and we started a big conversation.  
  
Nighttime came a little to quickly that day I thought. But…maybe it was worth it…I was sitting on the couch with Lily in my lap. We kissed…but to our luck Sirius came in. He fell on the ground gagging with laughter. "Si!!!" Lily and I yelled. I chucked a pillow at him as he got up and ran out. "I'll leave you two love birds alone!" he said as he ran out. I sighed and kissed Lily again. We both knew by now…that…well you know, we loved each other.  
  
As you probably guessed, Lily fell asleep in my lap and I fell asleep with her on my lap. Her arms were around my neck and my arms were around her waist. I don't know why but it seemed that every night we fell asleep in some kind of position like this…  
  
I woke up the next day and slipped into the dorm without waking Lily. I woke up Sirius. "Si…" I whispered. Sirius stirred and woke up. "Wha?" he said sleepily. "I want to ask her…" I said. "Then ask her!" Sirius said as he rolled over. "Wait a minute…" he said as he sat bolt upright. "You mean…??" I nodded. His eyes widened. "Well you seem to love each other enough…you have the ring…you told me earlier this week…well what are you waiting for?? Pop the question!!" he said excitedly. I wacked him. "SHHHH!!" I said. He grinned. "I'm too nervous Si…" I whispered. "You'll be fine!" Sirius told me. I assumed he was right…we o love each other…what the heck?? I should give it a try. I though as I shoved a little box into my pocket. I walked back down to the common room and sat next to Lily on the couch.  
  
Lily woke up about a half-hour later. I was still there. "Good morning babe." I said. She smiled. "'Morning hunk." She said. I blushed. She had never called me that before. "Meet me at the garden at eight o' clock." I said. "Ok." She said. I got up, kissed her on the cheek, and walked down to the garden to plan my proposal. It had to be good…I mean…I LOVE THIS GIRL!! I looked around to make sure no one was listening and practised. "Lily my love…" I said. "Nah…too corny." "Ummm…Oh yeah!" I said as my face lit up. I got on my knees and faced a bush. "Lily Evans, the love of my life." I said as I took out the box and opened it to the bush. "Will you marry me?" I said in my normal cute voice. Yes…that was perfect. I sat on a bench and waited for the real love of my life to come.  
  
At eight o' clock, as planned, Lily came and sat next to me. "Hey." She said. "H-H-Hi." I said nervously. Man I am gonna blow this…I thought. "I…er…want to ask you something." I said. "Ask me anything hun." She said. I gulped and got on my knees infront of her. "Lily Evans…" I said. I couldn't say the other part for some reason. I took out the little box and opened it to a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she smiled. I could've swore I saw tears in her eyes. "Yes." She said quietly, she smiled. I put the ring on her finger and we kissed. This time…it was a much longer kiss.  
  
We walked through the garden and through the castle the rest of the day doing whatever we wanted…well…not breaking the rules of course! "We should tell the others." Lily said. I nodded and we walked to the common room, where, surely, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting talking. I cleared my throat and they turned around. "Lily and I have news." I said. "TELL US!" they said together. Lily smiled and squeezed my hand slightly. "We are getting married." I told my friend. Sirius blacked out. Remus' eyes widened. Peter choked a 'congratulations.' Lily and I walked up to the boys' dorm…well…Lily sneaked up there. We kissed again and we were both really hoping that no one would come in and see us.  
  
Sirius woke up wide-eyed, he, Remus, and Peter chatted excitedly. "I get to be the godfather of their kids!" I could hear Sirius say excitedly. Lily and I laughed. "I want to be a teacher when I get older…maybe I could teach their kids!" Remus said. Lily and I laughed again. "I could…uuuhhh…I dunno what I could do…" Peter said stupidly. ( I am sorry…I just HATE Peter's guts!! ) Sirius got up and started singing. He was seventeen like the rest of us and very immiture. "PPPPAAAAARRRRRTTTTAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" he yelled. Remus and Peter laughed. I poked my head out of the door. "The whole world doesn't need to know!" I barked at Sirius. Sirius grinned and danced around the room. I shut the door to the boys' dorm and Lily and I talked.  
  
***3 months later at the wedding of Lily and James***  
  
The music started to play. I fixed my hair one last time nervously. Lily walked down the aisle. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked…I walked down after her. The pastor gave the speech and we got to the questions. He turned to Lily first. "Lily Evans. Do you takes James Potter, as your husband, through sickness and health, 'till death do you part?" He asked. ( sorry but I don't really know what the pastor says… ) "I do." Lily said as she smiled. The pastor then turned to me. "James Potter. Do you take Lily Evans, to be your wife, through sickness and health, 'till death do you part?" he asked me. "I do." I said. Sirius walked down with the pillow and with the rings. We put the rings on each other finger's. "You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. We kissed and this time it seemed like forever…but who cares…I was enjoying it!  
  
After the little party we had and the audience left, some were still in tears, Sirius started dancing. Man was I glad no one was here!! "PPPPAAAARRRRRTTTTTTAAAAAYYYYYY!!" he yelled again. He danced around the Cathedral. Lily and I laughed. He looked like a little kid…and he acted like it to. We had graduated from Hogwarts a week ago so we had our own house now. I carried Lily to our car and I drove to our new home. It was a very pretty mansion and it was located in Godric's Hollow. We knew by now Lord Voldemort was after us. We had to hide at Godric's Hollow.  
  
***5 months later…Lily had news***  
  
I woke up early that Monday and got up quielty trying not to wake Lily, who was snuggled up next to me. I shuffled to the kitchen and made breakfast for us. I read the Daily Prophet until Lily woke up and shuffled to the kitchen. She looked more tired then usual. "Thanks for breakfast hunny." She said. "Welcome." I said. "I…er…have…er…news." She said. "Ok…" I said.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how to put it…ummm…how many people are in this room?" she asked me. "Two." I answered. "No…three." She said. "There's only us." I said. She pointed to her stomach. "Three." She said. My eyes widened. "Are you…?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Do you want a boy or girl?" she asked me. "It doesn't matter to me." I said. She smiled again. "Is there anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?" she asked. "It's all about Lord Voldemort." I said. "Oh…in that case I don't want to read it." She said. I chucked it out the window.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap." Lily said as she laid down on out bed again. I laid next to her and watching her, I wasn't going to leave her side…I mean…we got an evil dude after us…she's having a baby…WHAT A LIFE! But then again…it was worth it to spend the rest of my life with her and soon enough, our baby. I followed her everywhere for the rest of the day to make sure she was ok. "James…I'm fine…" she said. "I know…" I said as I followed her into the kitchen. She smiled, shook her head, and ate some chips.  
  
**40 weeks later***  
  
It was a Saturday morning and man I was a nervous wreck. Lily could have the baby any time now. She was resting on our bed insisting I leave her alone. I was sitting on the couch in our family staring at the fire. Lily suddenly came out. "James…it's time…" she said. I jumped up. "Hang on hunny." I said as I picked her up and carried her to our car. We had it loaded already so I dashed to the front, got in, and drove to the hospital. We got to the hospital about five minutes later. I helped Lily into a wheel chair and wheeled her into the hospital. "Remember, listen to the doctors, and remember I love you hunny." I said as I watched the doctors take her to the Delivery Room.  
  
I paced around the Waiting Room the whole day. People were watching me like I was nuts…but how could I help it?? My wife was having a baby!! The doctor finally came out. "Mr. Potter." He said. I jumped about ten feet in the air. "IS SHE OK??" I asked a little too ahead of myself. "You can come back n" the doctor started but I cut him off by darting into the room where Lily was in. "Hi hun." She said. "Hi hunny." I said. "He's so cute." I walked over to the bed she was laid on and kissed her cheek. She smiled and gave the baby to me. "Have you thought of any names?" I asked as I held the baby. He looked a lot like me but with Lily's eyes…"I thought of Ron, Dean, and Harry." Lily said. I thought. "I like Harry…" I said. "Me too, should that be his name?" she asked. I nodded. "Harry Potter…I like that very much." I said.  
  
By the nighttime, we were back at our house with our new baby, Harry. We both loved him so much, I would be soooo mad if Voldemort came now…Lily and I slept fairly well that night, Harry woke up only twice. Lily and I woke up at the same time the next morning to Harry's cry. "I'll get him this time." I said. "No I'll get him…" Lily said. "Hunny, you need to take a break and rest." I said, I got up and walked into Harry's room before she could protest. I calmed Harry down and fed him. He was so adorable…Maybe he would be good at Quidditch like I was…  
  
Lily got up again two hours later to find me asleep at the kitchen table with a spoon of Harry's baby food in my hand. I was trying the 'air plane' method, but I fell asleep. She grinned, walked over to me, put the spoon down and dragged me over to the couch. She pushed me down gently and put my feet up. I slept on the couch for about one hour. She took Harry out of his highchair and played with him. I woke up and played with him also. I took out a fake Snitch, "Harry…this is a Snitch S-n-I-t-c-h." I said. Lily laughed. "Catch it." I said as I rolled it to Harry. Sure enough, Harry picked it up…but…he chewed on it. I took it before he ate the wings off of it…it fluttered angrilly and I stuffed it back into my pocket. Lily grinned and we played 'roll the ball' with Harry.  
  
There was a strange knock on our door that night…"Lily get Harry." I said as I walked over to the door. Lily walked into Harry's room and came out with him. I opened the door to see Lord Voldemort and my friend Peter behind him. I took out my wand but before I could do anything, Voldemort blasted me in the chest with the death spell. I laid sprawled out on the ground dead. Lily screamed. "JAMES!" she said as she burst into tears. Voldemort then advanced on her and Harry. "No!! Not Harry!! Please No!! Take me instead!! Please take me!! No not Harry!! Please no!!" Lily yelled over and over. Voldemort raised his wand. 'CRUCIO!" he bellowed. He hit Lily with the death spell and she too laid on the ground dead. Harry was crying on the ground. Voldemort walked over to Harry and raised his wand but his powers were gone. "FUDGE!!" he said. He shouted a spell and left baby Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Peter was cringing behind Voldemort. He couldn't believe he had just betrayed his friend…the one who had saved him from Severus and the Riddle Kid…he had killed his friend and his friend wife.  
  
*sniff sniff* The End *sniff sniff* 


End file.
